batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiva
Shiva is a highly trained and extremely dangerous assassin. Although records of her are few and far between, it is known that she is an extremely capable combatant, with unmatched skill in hand-to-hand combat. It is believed that she selects targets solely in order to test and increase her skills. Of all her targets, none are known to have survived, save Batman himself. Background Personality A seemingly cold, calculating, and very intelligent young woman who was always willing to do anything and everything within her power to achieve her goals, Shiva spent most of her childhood and adult life training her body and mind to the point where she had been acknowledged as the most dangerous female martial artist in the world. The fact that Batman and Bane, both of whom were skilled fighters in their own right, were noticeably weary of her, confirmed her status as a dangerous warrior who shouldn't be underestimated under any circumstances. Because of that, Shiva had great pride in her skills, though she was in no way arrogant enough to believe herself unstoppable. Shiva nonetheless sought to test her abilities against strong opponents and often targeted people to see how much she had improved. On each occasion, Shiva won every time, and there was no record of any known survivors suggesting that she was extremely merciless. It should be noted that most of her opponents were likely criminals. Shiva hated criminals with a passion and believed that they couldn't be redeemed, and that the few who were, were exceptions. As such, whenever Shiva encountered them, she had little to no problem with killing them. One exception to this appeared to be Bane, whom Shiva appeared to have a mutual respect for, as she warned him away from interfering with her business in Gotham City. Despite being seen as a powerful threat by Batman and countless others, Shiva had on occasion, shown a more human side to her as she had willingly helped him on several occasions. She was also known to take apprentices whom she had cared for greatly. Among them were Nyssa Raatko, Black Canary, and even Tim Drake who would become the future Robin. Shiva's relationship with the League of Assassins was a complicated one. While Shiva greatly cared for her apprentice and friend, Nyssa, and agreed with most of Ra's al Ghul's opinions, she became noticeably detached from the organization over the following years and eventually she chose to defect from the League completely, as shown in Arkham City when she was not present with the League. Despite her long list of achievements, Shiva's personal life was filled with regrets. Perhaps the biggest, was Shiva's failed relationship with fellow mercenary, David Cain, and her estrangement with her daughter, Cassandra Cain. Despite Shiva believing that Cassandra would be better off without her in her life, she eventually realized later that she had made a mistake. Since then, Shiva had become determined to try to fix her mistake. It was this reason among others, that Shiva had decided to defect from the League. Shiva was shown to be extremely manipulative as she was able to easily trick Quincy Sharp into reopening Arkham Asylum without him ever suspecting a thing. Appearance Abilities Batman: Arkham Origins Gallery BAO-Shiva trial.png|Shiva surrounded by Black Mask's men Reference *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Assassins Category:League of Assassins Category:Supervillains Category:Accomplices of the Joker